L is for Life
by Nature.Calls
Summary: Little drabbles showing changes in Light and L's relationship. L/Light


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DN characters.

**A/N:** I came across this when I was transferring files to my new computer and I went through it and read it, but I didn't understand why I never posted this. I was actually just thinking about writing a new Death Note piece but wasn't sure what to do. So, it looks like this solves my problem.

It is just a couple drabbles thrown together to make a somewhat semi-plot line.

* * *

><p>L was cunning and brilliant; there was no doubt about that. So it was no exception when L stole Misa's phone from her pocket in a massive crowd of people. If it weren't for Light he would have gotten away with it for more than just 40 seconds too. After they had taken Misa under custody, L bit on his fingernail, his mind wandering places. Like how his hand would have much preferred to be on Light's ass then Misa's. Of course, L would have kept it there longer, and he didn't need a motive, such as stealing a phone either.<p>

* * *

><p>L loved to annoy Light. Light knew this. The investigation team knew this. In fact, the only one who didn't know this little fact seemed to be Misa herself. She was one of the reasons L had so much fun annoying Light. Because saying something in front of Misa had a domino effect. L says something that involves romance; lust or love and Misa would squeal and have her own arsenal of comments to fire at Light. Then L would have his little snickering moment and they both would be back to work and Misa would be back to…annoying them both. Yes, L might annoy Light. But Misa annoyed them both so much more. They could both agree on this, and it only brought them closer. Even more than those annoying handcuffs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ryuzaki! Can't you at least take the handcuffs off when we shower?" Light whined from inside the shower.<p>

"No. I have to be with you 24/7." L shook his head, as he resituated his body on the little toilet. A little more annoyed, L lowered his head onto his knees and waited for Light to finish. "GAH!" L screamed as he fell onto the floor with a tug from his wrist. For once, the detective lost his cool. "Light what the hell?" He screamed.

"Eh?" Light poked his head out of the shower. "Oh, sorry Ryuzaki, I didn't even think about that." The teenager apologized.

"It's fine." Ryuzaki sighed, climbing back onto the toilet. Light went back into the shower and a little light bulb went off over L's head. With a tiny smirk, L turned his body and with two fingers he pressed the little chrome lever down.

"AHHHHH!" Light jumped out of the shower. "Ryuzaki!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't even think about that. I also didn't know it would give you such a reaction." L explained, with wandering eyes. "Indeed, such a reaction." Light followed the dark haired man's eyes and blushed.

"Ryuzaki, I think it's your turn for a shower." Quick hands draped a towel around the waist of the college student.

"Common sense would say it would save time for us to shower together."

"What?" This little comment got L a nice whack over the head.

"That hurt Yagami. And it wasn't at all necessary."

"We aren't showering together you pervert! We're both males!"

"Well, I was thinking of using swimming shorts while we did it. What were you thinking of us doing Light?" L smirked and looked up at the boy who currently had a nosebleed he was trying to control.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm going to bed. Light-kun should join me!" Misa cried happily, exiting the room. "Just kidding. You don't have to be so shy Light-kun!" The model joked, leaving the room.<p>

"Yes Light-kun, you don't have to be shy." L reinforced, copying Misa.

"I'm not being shy!" Light defended.

"No need to be serious either." L added, turning back towards the computer.

"Of course I'm only serious when I work. It's not an all time thing." Light, sighed as he fell into the chair in front of the computer set up to the detective's.

"So you aren't serious in the bedroom then?" L asked, peeking over at Light, but not turning his head.

"What?"

"Are you serious in the bedroom then?" He repeated, and then added with a smirk. "Or is that work to?" The college student growled, and rose from his computer chair. With sheer aggressiveness, he spun the metal chair L was sitting in to face him.

"Do you want to find out?" Then Light lowered his head to L's, letting their lips meet.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I had to do this." Light whispered up against L's dying body.<p>

"So…I was…right…" L gasped quietly.

"I'm truly sorry. I really was starting…to-" Tears choked (Slash through)Light's Kira's next words.

"Same." Those were the last words that the famous detective L ever spoke. And they were all for his enemy and love, Kira.

* * *

><p>Short, I know, but I decided to keep it how I originally wrote it, besides some errors. Reviews please! :D<p> 


End file.
